Wireless communications systems are used in a variety of telecommunications systems, television, radio and other media systems, data communication networks, and other systems to convey information between remote points using wireless transmitters and wireless receivers. A transmitter is an electronic device which, usually with the aid of an antenna, propagates an electromagnetic signal such as radio, television, or other telecommunications. Transmitters often include signal amplifiers which receive a radio-frequency or other signal, amplify the signal by a predetermined gain, and communicate the amplified signal. On the other hand, a receiver is an electronic device which, also usually with the aid of an antenna, receives and processes a wireless electromagnetic signal. In certain instances, a transmitter and receiver may be combined into a single device called a transceiver.
In traditional designs of wireless communications devices, the various functional blocks of such devices are often designed as separate circuits. For example, in many traditional designs a baseband filter and upconverter of a transmit path of a wireless communication device may exist as separate circuits. As so implemented, such components may require a relatively high power supply voltage, consume significant current, and may lead to distortion including counter-intermodulation (e.g., 4×BB distortion) due to non-linearity of components (e.g., non-linearity of a filtered baseband signal upconverted by an upconverter).